hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Marshall
"My father can cause anyone to see and feel whatever he so desires them to see and feel. My mother was a Skulblakan warrior. My twin sister can access the chaos that makes up existence and can float a mountain range by accident. And I run fast. Really...really fast." History Quinn Marshall was a Skulblakan-Human Hybrid discovered by Dmitri Akulov very soon after the Skulblakan Invasion ended. Akulov gave Quinn a choice, serve as Dmitri's assassin or live as one of his experiments. Quinn chose the former, and entered Akulov's service. Quinn would watch as the experimentation group grew and grew, including Akulov's daughter, Katalena. When the group escaped, Quinn worked with four other Hybrid assassins to chase them down, an effort eventually climaxing when the two groups engaged one another when Dmitri attempted to attack Earth. Following Katalena's killing of her father and declaration of her stance against the Coalition, Quinn fled to reconsider his standings on the Hybrids' situation. Quinn would eventually contact Morrigan Sigurdson, one of the former experiments, and work for her as a spy on Coalition events regarding Hybrids. He rarely showed himself, only once when Morrigan's school in the rocky mountains was attacked by Coalition forces. Quinn would wait to resurface until the formation of the Dawn Crusaders and the Hybrid leaders' induction into the organization. He continued to work for Morri, and later Katalena as well as Axel Gustafsson as a spy under the guise of a press reporter. Quinn worked tirelessly to bring in as much current information as possible, only breaking once a month to visit his friends in the Crusaders. Following the formation of a suggested Hybrid registration, which would include blood samples, DNA samples, as well as addresses and power descriptions, Quinn would return to Kaven and work openly alongside Morri, Axel, and Kata. During the Reaper War, he and Katalena eventually began to work as partners. After the discovery of the Vakning, Quinn would become the second Hybrid to attain his Vakning, and has yet to reveal it. After the Hybrid Alienages incident, Quinn and his girlfriend, Vivien McIntyre, would travel the universe working as the acting figureheads of the hybrid society outside of Akulovia, the new Hybrid Homeworld. Personality and Traits Quinn, despite rarely interacting with others outside his social circle, is widely known as a skeptic and a cynic, constantly questioning just about everything. His close friend circle describes him as having a grim and dark sense of humor, though they sometimes find it difficult to differentiate whether or not he is being serious. He is often referred to as "Quickie" by Katalena and Morri, due to his exceptional speed and his body's adaptations to such movement, something he seems to find amusing, as he never objects to it. He is known for his great skill in stealth work and espionage, as well as an ability to rapidly figure out solutions to problems and enact them. He is also known for his fierce loyalty to his people, particularly the original experiments, as he feels he owes them for their suffering. Gallery QuinnArmor.jpg|Quinn in his armor before engaging security forces. QuinnPower.gif|Quinn's power in action. QuinnKata.gif|Quinn and Katalena Akulov during the Battle of Moscow. KataQuinn1.jpg|The twins fighting together, as drawn by Clara Renner. Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids